Reflected in His Eyes
by The Akuren Princess
Summary: The Mark of HOMRA, their pride...Just what could make one person "forget" and "hate" their pride? A certain Red head wants to know. Why does my leaving hurt so...why cant I cant get Yata Misaki out of my head? Why do I feel Contempt toward Suoh? Saruhiko wonders. Saruhiko betrays HOMRA, turning traitor for Scepter 4 under Munakata. The red string that binds...
1. Chapter I: Betrayal

**_Reflected in His Eyes_**  
 **A K FAN-FICTION** ( ** _SaruMi_** )

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the Anime **K** ; all rights go to their proper owners. I claim rights to only my storyline

 **WARNING: _THIS IS NOT A HAPPY ENDING STORY, DO NOT READ IF DEATH IS NOT YOUR THING!_**

 **Chapter I: Betrayal  
 _Yata Misaki's POV_**

"Why...?" The only question I could think of as I stared at the only person I cared about, as he intentionally burned himself, the sadist smile on his face the entire time, as he cleansed himself of HOMRA's pride...My horror-stricken eyes tell him everything even though I am unable to say or do anything about it.

Behind HOMRA's bar I lost everything in a matter of moments...Saruhiko turned and walked away his shoulder set and head held high as I sank onto the cold hard concrete ally.

Traitor!" I snarl, glaring up at him, anger lacing in my one-word assault at his retreating form… A remark to which had no effect on Saru...doesn't even slow him down...he just keeps walking away from me, away from HOMRA, away from us, putting distance between he and I that I don't think we will ever be able to begin to recover...

Even after everything that we had been through, the ups, the downs, the good times and bad...Saru still to this day, walks alone even when I was right there beside him...

I raise my hand, reaching for him...the muscles of my hand and fingers clenching and releasing attempting to grab onto him as I try unsuccessfully to form words that won't come...

I'm paralyzed, unable to do anything to even stall his retreat from me… I stare at his retreating form as it gets further and further from my grasp.

My hand drops limply to my side, a single tear falls onto my cheek and slides down to drop to the ground…

A blue Aura engulfs Saruhiko…now I know that I've lost him…and to make matters worse…to add insult to my injuries…he turns glaring at me with icy eyes, that cruel smile gracing his lips as he throws a deadly dagger laced with the blue aura of Munakata Reisi flickering brightly against the blade. The dagger bites into the ground in front of me, blocking any attempt at following him as the blue aura continues to flicker menacingly.

I find my will to stand, somehow and pause a moment longer to compose myself, steeling myself for Mr. Kusanagi and the rest of HOMRA...

The words I needed to say moments before finally escape the strangle hold of my throat and slip from my lips…however they're are far too late to do anything other than make the pain bloom more prominently in my chest, my heart shutters…

 _"I love you...Saru..."_

The aura eventually fades from dagger he so expertly threw long after Saruhiko has disappeared from my sight, and I find the will to pick it up…

My heart pounds painfully in my chest, as my lungs heave in my chest, blood rushes and recedes under my mark…it feels like it's searing my soul…

I look up hoping to catch a glimpse of his backside but he's gone, faded into the black of the night that is rapidly setting in…

I fall to my knees, uncaring that the pavement cuts so deeply into my skin or that I am bleeding now from the gashes on my knees. I grip the dual edged dagger, the blades sharp edges forming a clean slice into my hand where I've grabbed the blade, staining the intricately carved dagger red with my life's blood…

The tears I have managed to hold back till now rush forth as my despair pierces the rapidly darkening sky...

"Saruhiko!..."


	2. Chapter II

**_Saruhiko's POV_**

 ** _Chapter II: An Uninvited, Intrusive, Inquisition_**

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the Anime **K** ; all rights go to their proper owners. I claim rights to only my storyline

I keep walking, the burn aching but nothing compared to the pain of leaving Misaki behind in that alley. The further from Misaki I get, the more intense and crushing the pain becomes, until it is unbearable and I nearly turn around, my resolve barely intact…

Just when I think this night cannot get any worse…I hear it, Misaki's despair, my name…

The sound echoes in my soul, shaking my being to the core, and my shredding my icy resolve that I so carefully constructed for this moment in time.

'So, he does care, just what do I mean to him?'

My thoughts center on Misaki, nothing but my Misaki as I walk away from HOMRA…I murdered him with my last move, the dagger might as well have pierced his heart instead of the ally floor.

My mark, the mark of HOMRA, my tie to Misaki throbs with every beat of my heart…

'Misaki…'

The word traitor spat at my back none to lovingly, I don't turn around, I don't let him see that it's affected me in a way that he can never comprehend…for inside I am dying…

I can taste his hatred, his despair…it lingers on my body…I revel in it as it seeps deeply into my being…

I love Misaki, more than anything in this life and I have hurt him... No, not hurt, I have just devastated him with my actions, rocked his foundation, our foundation, built upon fraternal love for one another on the streets of the city we called home for many years…

The foundation we had built upon experiencing life together, burned before him, down to the roots with my intentional searing of our "pride". I set flames to those roots with my actions, leaving only a fiery trail of destruction in my wake…my words cutting into his soul so deep I could see it reflected in his eyes.

I watch as pain overrides the shock, then the sheer anger injects into his words, his hatred and disbelief that I could do something so awful to him, to us. All of Misaki's emotions right here and now are exclusively mine, nothing, not even Suoh Mikoto could take that from me.

I return to Scepter 4, mark burning and throbbing with each step, each heartbeat, each breath. The memory of Misaki's despair, is the only thing I am focused on. Awashima greets me, trying to get answers out of me, trying to pester me to take my work load assigned by Munakata. I keep walking, ignoring her flat out. Her facial expression turned to concern as she picks up my emotions, regardless of if they were hidden away from prying eyes….

Munakata would know as well the moment he laid eyes on me…the thought alone sickens me.

Both knew I had just severed ties with the Red's, and therefore one Yata Misaki, however neither knew of the depth of our connection…

What they knew only scratched the surface of the ties that bound Misaki and I…

Awashima voiced her concern "Fushimi, are you alright?" I glance at her, my icy blues locking with hers, hopefully conveying how important it is for her to keep her mouth shut for now. She nods, letting me know she understands the situation and will aide me should there be need.

Akiyama gets up to follow-up on her questioning to which she throws out an arm to block him from pursuing me and barks out an order to not question me under any circumstances, an order which all of Scepter 4 must now follow for she is the second in command of Munakata. With that as a distraction I retreat, making it past them with no more opposition.

I reach my destination much faster than I wanted to, hell I don't want to be here…I am so lost in my thoughts of Misaki that before I am able to knock and announce my presence, the door swung open from the inside and I was face to face with Munakata Reisi. The Blue King and Captain of Scepter 4.

An all-knowing look gracing his features and nothing about it put me at ease or was anything that I wanted right at this moment. I let out a sigh, it was going to be a very long night.

Oh, before I forget, Scepter 4 is the dorm I switched into under the command of Munakata Reisi, as where HOMRA, the red dorm is under Suoh Mikoto.

Munakata's aura is blue as Mikoto's and Misaki's is red… That name brings a fresh wave of "I'm not in the fucking mood for questioning…" and I pour every thought of the night's events and all the emotions that were now raging in my soul into the glare I give Munakata when our eyes meet.

He smiles, not a good sign and I realize I have just given him an answer to an unasked question without him saying anything at all…

'Damn you, Munakata!'


	3. Chapter III: Hope

**_Misaki's POV (At the Bar)_**

 ** _Chapter III: Hope_**

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the Anime **K** ; all rights go to their proper owners. I claim rights to only my story line

"How…could…you…Saru…" I whisper to no one in particular. I've been on my knees for the past 20 minutes, frozen to the spot, eyes glued to where Saru's back faded into the night, in total shock and disbelief. I stared long after he'd gone, not quite able to fully process what just happened and prayed it was a horrid dream that I would blink and it would vanish. However, I knew somewhere in my heart that it wasn't the case and Saru was really gone…

Someone from the bar came out, I didn't turn around, hell why should I care? The only person I cared about just abandoned me…

Mr. Kusanagi didn't say anything, and I was thankful that he was first to find me. The others had to have heard my desperate cry of despair, but I was hoping that they wouldn't say anything to me about it.

A hand on my shoulder and a bar towel to wipe away the saline from my eyes that was still falling to the earth unchecked, no words, just the support of HOMRAS second in command.

I stood slowly, drying the rest of my sadness off my face before I had to face the others, with Mr. Kusanagi's support I re-entered the bar and was greeted by none other than Mikoto Suoh. He held out his hand and I gladly took it. As he locked eyes with me, he conveyed his message to me and I nodded the sadness turning to determination as Mikoto flooded me with his aura, surrounding me within its embrace. If I didn't get his messages in his eyes, I certainly understood now.

Even if Saruhiko would not return to HOMRA, I would make him return to my side, no matter what it took.

'Thank you, Mr. Mikoto'...


End file.
